Beam Sword
|caption = Beam Sword in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] |appearance = ''Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |class = Battering |description = Saber of pure energy. Hits hard! }} The Beam Sword ( ), also referred to as Saber, is a long-range battering item, similar in appearance to a light green lightsaber. It appeared in the entire ''Super Smash Bros.'' series; over time, its appearance gradually changed into that of a lightsaber. Overview In Super Smash Flash The Beam Sword is referred to as "Saber" in Super Smash Flash, the reason for this change is unknown but this may be a simple mislead. Its design is based on the Beam Sword from Super Smash Bros. Melee. As with other bettering items, the Saber has a limited use and will disappear after a certain amount of uses. In Super Smash Flash 2 For the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, the Beam Sword is properly called by its correct name this time. Moreover, its design however has been changed to be completely unique and original to the game to carry a gray hilt and luminescent green blade. It can be used in the following ways: *Melee attack: The player can simply press the standard attack button to attack the opponent with it (7% damage). *Dash attack: The player performs this in the same way as they do a normal dash attack (7% damage). *Smash attack: This charges the power of the Beam Sword (21% damage). It might also change length to gain range. *Throwing: The Beam Sword can be thrown at opponents to increase damage (run + throw = 13% damage, throw = 7% damage). Origin There is no specific game whom the Beam Sword seems to originate. Instead, the Beam Sword seems to be based on the lightsaber from the ''Star Wars'' franchise, which first appeared in the original 1977 film ''Star Wars - Episode IV: A New Hope'' and has since appeared in every Star Wars movie, and almost in every Star Wars media, since then. It is presented as the de facto weapon of the Jedi and the Sith, both of whom can use them for close combat or to deflect blaster bolts. A well known trait of a lightsaber is its distinctive hum when it is ignited, which rises in pitch and volume as the blade is moved rapidly through the air. In the SSF games, the Beam Sword presents a similar humming that can be heard whenever it is swung, though it sounds more like static electricity. The name "lightsaber" might have been the reason the Beam Sword got mislabeled as "Saber" in the original SSF. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot Saber in SSF.gif| uses Saber to attack , on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Star Koopa.png| and watching and fighting with the Beam Swords, on Sector Z. Mario attacking Bowser with the Beam Sword.png|Mario attacking Bowser with the Beam Sword. Early designs Beam Sword.gif|Beam Sword first early design in SSF2. Beam Sword.png|Beam Sword second early design in SSF2. Item resprites.png|Beam Sword's third early design in SSF2. Lloyd hits Mega Man with the first early Beam Sword.png| using Beam Sword to hit , on Online Practice Stage. Trivia *The Beam Sword from SSF2 resembles even more the lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise than the Beam Sword from SSF and the SSB games. The green blade has the same color as the lightsabers used by Jedi Masters. Category:Battering items Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series